The Way of Nature
by Delenasfangirl
Summary: S4 inspired, after Elena gets her humanity back. This is basically pure smut. Happy Birthday, Grace!


No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_"The nuns taught us there are two ways through life. The way of Nature and the way of Grace."—Terrence Malick_

* * *

Light from the fireplace flickered across Elena's hand, refracting off her lapis lazuli ring as her fingers intertwined with Damon's.

They were lounging on his king-sized bed while the fire blazed away. He was leaning, shirtless, against the headboard and Elena was leaning against his chest, wearing his shirt. With his other hand, he softly stroked her midsection.

He watched while her fingers played with his. He then lifted her hand toward his lips, and pressed gentle, open-mouthed kissed across her skin. She giggled in satisfaction, and lifted to turn her head slightly to peck Damon near his clean-shaven Adam's apple, and then licked it playfully.

She settled back into his chest with a sigh. A persistent pain had settled itself into her chest, a hole from when she lost Jeremy, only for her to lose her humanity soon after that. Now she had it back, thanks in large part to the man in whose arms she now lay, and she had to deal with grief, just like all the other times—of course, Jeremy's death seemed to make the other deaths even more real than before, almost unbelievably so. With Damon, though, the wounds in her heart seemed a little older, a little less caustic. When she was with Damon, she found a tranquility absent in the rest of the world. It was a new kind of freedom for Elena, a freedom to just exist as she was, where she was. In that, there was definitely something to be said for immortality. She could waste time, lounging in Damon's arms, ignoring all of the pain of life, for eternity.

She voiced her musings. "We should just stay like this," she mumbled, turning her body so that she was now lying down with head on a pillow by Damon's stomach, wrapping her limbs around him.

He shifted down the bed and faced his body toward hers, "Like what?"

She squeezed him, "Like this, just you and me, in this bed forever. Nobody to bother us, or tell us what to do or how to feel. Nobody would die. Nothing would happen. Just peace and quiet forever."

He chuckled, smoothed her hair and pecked her on the forehead, "Well, with you, me, a bed, and the wild blue yonder, I don't know how quiet we'd be…"

"Oh, haha," she mocked, then lifted her head to press her lips to his. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and pulled him tightly on top of her. His arms wrapped around her and he held her tiny torso flush against him. She inhaled deeply into the kiss, stroking the hair on the back of his head. Their mouths separated and Damon's moved downward. He kissed her chin, then concentrated on her neck. His soft, hard tongue licked from her collarbone up to the base of the chin. He suckled on the way up, and she could feel it in every nerve, it was so frustrating, but she hoped he would never stop. Her eyes closed, her back arched and her head was thrown back in revelry. His hands moved up to palm her already bare breasts and Elena moaned in approval. He clutched one tightly and Elena let out a squeak as he moved his mouth from the base of throat, to suck her nipple fiercely. She definitely felt _that_. He gripped both breasts tightly, and sucked her nipple hard enough to leave a slight trail of exposed blood vessels, then massaged the sore area with his tongue. Her breathing became ragged while he continued to suck and lick. Her arms had dropped to her sides and she resisted gripping the bed sheets. Instead, her hands quivered and she clasped and unclasped her fist. She moaned, "Fuck," and the fire crackled loudly in front of the bed.

"God, you taste good," Damon whispered. Elena looked down to him, and their eyes connected. Hers were wide with anticipation and shock. His were darkened and clouded over with hunger. She couldn't take the hungry look in his eyes and broke the contact, and arched her back so her shoulders dug deeper and deeper into the mattress.

Damon continued to suck and grip and lick to the point that it made Elena dizzy. "Damon," she started pulling his hair, "Damon, oh God, Damon!" He licked from the base of one breast up and across her sensitive nipple, which made her jerk, and back up to the collar bone. "Oh God, Damon, it's…oh."

Her entire body tingled, her core burned relentlessly, and the opening of her thighs was slick with anticipation.

She started whimpering as his mouth continued to torment her with his tongue, while a hand moved down to graze the her hipbone.

Elena hissed, "Oh no you don't." She wrapped her ankle around one of his legs, and sat up, pushing him forward in front of her so they fell backwards, slowly, and she ended up on top of him. Immediately, she grinded her dripping nether region into him forcefully over his boxers, pinned his hands behind his head and started thrusting with anguish. The contact made the aching in her core far less desperate, and she could concentrate again. This time, she lowered her breasts into Damon's mouth of her own accord, which he started sucking again, this time, she felt the light pressure of his teeth, and her fangs momentarily unveiled themselves as an instinct. She released his arms and they moved up to stroke up and down her torso, leaving goosebumps in their path.

His hands moved down to her ass and gripped, sending another rush through Elena's body. His fingers played with the seams of her panties and she shivered. At this point, she was leaning on top of Damon, her arms erect, her fists gripping into the sheets. While Damon continued to enjoy her chest, Elena thrust into him more forcefully. It was less an act in pursuit of satisfaction, and more so an act to dull the sheer incredibility of her affliction.

"Damon, I can't take it anymore," she whined, gripping the sheets harder. He released his mouth from the nipple he had been massaging with a _pop_ and replaced it with his hands, which each assumed the position of kneading her breasts. His mouth then returned to her neck for a while and Elena moaned again in excruciation.

She really couldn't take it anymore, and she lifted one of her hands to reach down into her panties. A long finger traced her pink flesh and she discovered herself to be drenched in her own arousal. She dipped a finger to penetrate herself, then slid it back up toward her clitoris. Her eyes fluttered at the contact.

Beneath her, Damon had noticed what she was doing and watched while she began to take care of herself. His hands started moving downwards toward his own boxers and he released himself. His shaft stood erect against Elena's backside and she became alert to it and looked down at Damon, smirking.

They eye contact prompted Damon to reach down and rip Elena's panties from her body. "You keep doing that," Elena whispered into his mouth, "and I won't have any left."

"That's my plan," Damon shot back.

She chuckled against him and they locked eyes for a moment before Damon gripped Elena's narrow hips and slid himself into her, slowly.

Her eyes closed and started thrusting. He sat up to join her and pulled him flush against him.

Everything about the setting emanated warmth. In the fire, a log fell, sending sparks out of the fireplace, the light flitted against the oak walls and around the already sweating couple. The white sheets were well-used and soft, and the look in Elena's eyes seeped into Damon's bright, light-filled ones.

They held each other as they drove into each other slowly. Elena's arms were hooked around Damon, while his encircled her waist. Their chests heaved against each other, and Elena took a moment to press deep, comfortable kisses on Damon's neck.

He reached down to her ass to grip it while he leaned back into the bed again, allowing him to enter her more fully.

She pressed her palms into his chest as she began to ride with the change in angles. The aching in her core had dissipated, and was now replaced with a sense of fullness, but the anticipation of satisfaction was only heightened.

Elena's throat was dry, and she swallowed, pressing Damon deeper within her. He reached up to cup her face, then slid his hand down to stroke her neck. His hand was so warm, and it sent electricity through her body and prompted her to pick up the pace.

All of the tension that had been building up in her suddenly built into a peak of acute burning. Her eyes rolled back into her head uncontrollably and she let out long, hard groans. Damon's hands gripped her tighter, making deep imprints on her ass, but he remained silent, trying not to get in the way of Elena's ecstatic modulation and perfect, undulating breasts.

Elena felt herself on the brink of climax, and thrusted faster with distress, until she felt Damon's hand moving from her side, to her front, and downward to fondle her labia, and then press against her clit.

The last bit of pressure was all she needed to send her crashing over the edge and she cried out feverishly in exaltation.

She could feel Damon allow himself release inside her as she continued to ride wave after wave of orgasm to the point of exhaustion.

Her breasts were still sore and perked up with pain and arousal when they brushed against Damon's chest when she leaned forward to give him a pervading kiss. She led his hands back up to continue their rubbing.

He slid out of her, and followed her with his hands and body as she lied backwards, onto the pillows. He continued to massage her breasts, this time halfway laying on top of her, to help ease their sensitivity. He could see, now, how pink and raw her nipples were, and he licked on apologetically.

Elena sighed, finally sated, and stroked his hair.

Beads of sweat slid down her body, and Damon lied down to nuzzle himself next to her, all the while, making sure her body was attended to.

He burrowed his face in her neck, and her hair fanned around them like a fan of peacock feathers. She kissed his forehead and stroked the hair on his hand with her fingers.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her, "We could go back to New York," she thought aloud.

He nodded into her, "Sure."

She smiled, and her heart ached with the knowledge that she and Damon could do whatever they wanted.

"I love you, Damon," she said, her voice cracking.

He raised his head and looked into her slightly teary eyes.

"I love you, too, Elena," he said, then lowered a kiss onto her candy-sweet lips.

* * *

Okay. Wow. I'm going to go take a cold shower now. Sorry I didn't edit it, it's 11:00 at night and I just had to get this published. Haha. Let me know what you think, my lovely Delena stans!


End file.
